


Beside You

by braeden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braeden/pseuds/braeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Extremediva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extremediva/gifts).



> Ag! So this is my first posted ficlet in nearly 6 years! I wrote this quickly for my good friend extremediva because she was upset and I wanted to try and cheer her up a bit. I know how much she loves Stisaac.

Since Isaac and Stiles started dating four months ago Isaac had been spending many nights at the Stilinski household. He really didn't have anywhere else to go. His house was full of past memories and he couldn't sleep there anymore. He'd been staying with Erica and her parents but she had brothers and sisters and he always felt like he was taking up too much space at their place. At one point he'd taken Derek up on the offer to stay over but that had proven uncomfortable and awkward. In the end Stiles's house was the best place for him to sleep.

The nightmares still came though. They came no matter where he was but having Stiles there made them better and less frightening. Tonight's nightmare had been of his father grabbing him by the back of the neck and dragging him down the stairs to the basement where the freezer was. Isaac woke up screaming, shaking, and crying. 

Stiles was up and reaching for him in a matter of seconds. “Isaac, it's ok. Calm down. You're ok. I'm here. It was just another nightmare.” He said in a soothing tone of voice as he tried to comfort his terrified boyfriend. Isaac snuggled into Stiles's arms and hid his face inside of Stiles's tshirt. He sniffled but didn't look up as Stiles continued to speak to him softly and reassuringly. “Do you want to tell me about it?” he asked quietly.

Finally coming out from his hiding space he looked up at the other boy and shook his head causing the curls on top to bounce around spastically. Stiles just nodded understandingly at him. “Ok, we don't have to talk about it. But I'm staying here with you and you can cry or scream or do whatever you need to if it'll help you feel better.” He bent his head down to kiss Isaac softly on the lips. 

Isaac reached up and pulled Stiles's head back down so that they were kissing again. “I want to tell you. I'm just not sure how.” He said calmly. The tears and the shaking had subsided and he eased up to a sitting position on the bed. “It's like every time I try I get choked up. It brings back too many memories. But I want to tell you because I don't think it's fair to let you love me without knowing about it. Without knowing about how screwed up I am. Why our relationship won't ever have certain things that normal relationships have.” Stiles shook his head “Isaac, I love you no matter what happened to you in the past. It wasn't your fault. No matter what anyone says.” He lightly poked Isaac in the shoulder. “Who says I want a normal relationship anyway?” he chuckled. “I'm dating a werewolf aren't I?” 

This made Isaac smile and curl up tighter into Stiles's arms. “I'll tell you someday.” He promised and shortly after fell asleep still wrapped in the embrace of his boyfriend.


End file.
